Ne me demandez pas de sourire
by CherryHitomie
Summary: OS.Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. « Elle » se marie. Mais Harry ne veut pas voir celle qu'il aime avec un autre. Alors qu'on ne lui demande pas de sourire. Il n'en a pas la force.


**Note de l'auteur** : Les paroles de la chanson sont le propriété de JJ. Golman. La chanson s'intitule « elle ne me voit pas » Les personnages sont la propirété de JK Rowling.

**Résumé **: Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. "Elle" se marie. Mais Harry ne veut pas. Jusqu'au bout il y aura cru. Jusqu'au bout il avait espérer que ses sentiments soient réciproque. Et aujourd'hui "Elle" se marie avec un autre. Alors qu'on ne lui demande pas de sourire. Il n'en a pas la force.

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

**Ne me demandez pas de sourire**

Harry était devant son miroir, essayant de nouer sa cravate. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Un jour de fête. Et pourtant il n'avait pas envie de sourire. C'était même tout le contraire. Comment pourrait-il sourire alors qu'Elle se mariait aujourd'hui ? Pourtant il lui faudrait faire bonne figure. Elle voulait un mariage parfait. Un mariage de princesse. Et Elle l'aurait. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça.

Une fois sa cravate en place, Harry leva les yeux et observa son reflet.Il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Il essaya de sourire. Il ne parvenait pas à oté cette tristesse qui voilait son visage. Et ce désespoir qui s'était emparé de ses yeux. Cette journée s'annonçait longue. Très longue. Mais il le ferait. Pour Elle.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ron Weasley. Celui-çi perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'il croisa le regard du Survivant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette histoire était un vrai gâchie. Drago était le parti idéal, c'est vrai. Mais Elle aurait été bien plus heureuse avec Harry. S'il avait osé faire le premier pas. Seulement ... la situation s'éternisait. Et aujourd'hui, Elle allait dit oui à un autre.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ?

- Elle serait capable de repousser le mariage juste parce que je me sens mal.

Les deux hommes sourirent. Elle en était effectivement capable, ils le savaient. Elle refusait un mariage sans Ron ou Harry.

- On y va ?

- Puisqu'il le faut.

Ils sortirent de la chambre e longèrent les différents couloirs de Poudlard, se dirrigeant vers le parc de l'école, là où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Une idée du futur marié. Idée que le directeur avait aussitôt approuvé. Beaucoup d'invités étaient déjà présent. Pas moins d'une centaine de personnes était attendue. Professeurs, amis, familles, ... Tous se mélangeaient. Tous affichaient de vrais sourires.

Harry n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Loin. Ou bien dormir. D'un sommeil parfait. Et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Mais un suicide ferait tâche dans un mariage. Aussi discret soit-il. Il attendrait la fin de la journée. Il se mêla aux autres, sourait, affichait un air heureux. Pourtant Merlin savait combien son coeur pleurait. On lui demandait d'être heureux alors que la femme qu'il aimait se mariait à un autre. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout. Il s'éloigna du reste des invités et se posta devant le lac. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'opposé à ce mariage. Elle avait été si heureuse lorsqu'elle lui apprit qu'elle se mariait ... Et puis ... Drago ferait un mari parfait. Harry en était convaincu.

- Ah tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout !

Le Survivant détacha son regard de l'horizon et le posa sur Ron. Celui-çi sourit. Harry tenta d'en faire autant.

- Tu viens ? La cérémonie va commencer.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et suivit le rouquin jusqu'à l'autel. La plupart des invités étaient déjà installés. Les deux hommes prirent place au premier rang, aux cotés de la famille de la mariée. Le prêtre était en place, de même que le futur marié. Qui aurait pu prédir que ce fils de mangemort dirait non à Voldemort ? Personne.

La cérémonie commença. D'abord les demoiselles d'honneur. Vint ensuite la marié, au bras de son père. Sitôt qu'elle apparue, Harry ne vit plus qu'elle. Elle était tout simplement radieuse. Il semblait émaner d'elle un bonheur pur. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer. Jusqu'au bout il y avait cru. Chaque jours il se disait que peut-être les choses changeraient enfin. Mais rien n'avait changé. Jamais. Parce qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Du moins pas comme il le voulait. Il était et resterait un ami. L'un de ses deux meilleurs amis, certes. Mais juste un ami quand même. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à lui comme à un petit ami potentiel. Et cela le brisait. Un peu plus chaque jour. Il y avait pourtant eut des sous-entendu, des regards, des gestes, ... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit oui à cet homme ? Peut-être étaient-ce des choses qu'il avait imaginé. Confondant parfois rêve et réalité, il n'avait pas su comment agir.

Il avait espéré et aujourd'hui ... Aujourd'hui elle lui échappait pour toujours. Aujourd'hui il se disait que peut-être, s'il avait prit son courage à deux mains, ce serait peut-être lui devant l'autel, plutôt que Drago. Mais avec des « si » et des « peut-être », on referait le monde.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait raté une partie de la cérémonie.

- Mr Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Miss Hermione Granger ici présente, jurez-vous de la protéger, de l'aimer, de la chérir dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui je le veux.

Il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et passa l'anneau d'or à son annulaire. Le prête se tourna alors vers Hermione, qui elle, fixait Drago. Tous deux souriaient. Leur bonheur était palpable.

- Miss Granger, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Drago Malefoy ici présent, jurez-vous de le protéger, de l'aimer, de le chérir dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui je le veux.

A son tour Hermione prit la main de Drago dans la sienne et lui passa la bague au doigt.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Lorsque Drago posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Voilà. C'était finit. Son destin était scellé. Autour de lui tout le monde applaudit et félicite les mariés. Lui voudrait rentrer.

La fête va commencé. La musique se propage déjà autour d'eux. La première danse est réservé au nouveaux mariés. Hermione n'a pas quitté son sourire. Drago était peut-être celui qu'il lui fallait, finalement.

¤¤¤

Les minutes s'égrainent. Inlassablement. Harry a cessé de compté les verres qu'il boit. Il n'arrive pas à se saouler. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Mais il faut dire que son entraînement du temps de la guerre avait été rude. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus grand chose qui lui nuisait.

Depuis vingt minutes déjà, différentes personnes avaient prit place tour à tour derrière le micro. Ginny avait eut l'idée de faire une sorte de karaoké. Harry la maudissait pour cela. Les gens ne semblaient pas se rendre compte à quel point ils chantaient faux.

Et une fois de plus, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Quelqu'un demanda à Harry de chanter. Il aurait très bien pu dire non. Refuser sans aucune explication. Après tout, il ne devait rien à personne. Mais Hermione s'en était mélée :

- Harry s'il te plaît, tu as une voix magnifique. Chante pour moi !

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose, il céda. Sans un mot il se leva. Tout le monde le regardait et il avait horreur de ça. Le micro en main, il se tourna vers Hermione :

- Petite mione, ce soir tu m'as demandé de chanter pour toi. C'est donc ce que je vais faire. Ce soir, j'ose te dire tous ces mots qui n'ont jamais fanchit mes lèvres. Tous ces mots que j'aurai voulu te dire. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire ... mais je ne peux plus me taire.

Les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent, et la voix d'Harry les accompagna :

_Quand elle passe, elle efface comme un éclat_

_Devant un ciel c'est elle qu'on voit_

_Elle est si reine qu'elle ne mérite qu'un roi_

_Et je ne suis pas roi_

_Elle ne me voit pas._

_Quand elle danse, tous danse, ses reins ses bras_

_Près d'elle tout s'éclaire un peu ... pourquoi ?_

_Elle a cette grâce que les autres n'ont pas_

_Tout ce que je n'ai pas_

_Elle ne me voit pas._

_Et moi, plus j'approche et plus je me sens maladroit_

_Plus je déteste mon corps et ma voix_

_Il est des frontières qu'on passe malgré des milliers de soldats_

_Mais les nôtres on ne les franchit pas_

_Il a de l'allure, des gestes délicats_

_La vie légère de ce monde-là_

_Il est aussi, tellement, tout ce qu'il n'est pas_

_Mais les femmes ne savent pas voir ces choses-là_

_Elle ne me voit pas_

_On peut changer tellement de choses si l'on veut, si l'on combat_

_Mais pas ces injustices-là_

_Quand elle passe, elle efface comme un éclat_

_Devant un ciel c'est elle qu'on voit_

_Elle est si reine qu'elle ne mérite qu'un roi_

_Un autre que moi_

_Je ne suis pas roi_

_Elle ne me voit pas_

Lorsqu'il reposa le micro, tous le fixaient, incrédules. Tous sauf Ron, affalé sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains, désespéré face à ce que venait de faire son meilleur ami. Il fallait reconnaître que dévoiler ses sentiments à la nouvelle mariée n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu. Mais il s'en fichait. Son coeur semblait libéré d'un poids. Son regard accrocha celui d'Hermione. La jeune femme semblait pétrifiée. Harry sourit tristement face à ce manque de réaction, puis finit par rompre le silence pesant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'importuner plus longtemps. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Tu le mérite. Il est temps pour moi de te dire adieu.

Il commença à partir, sans un regard en arrière. Il se dirrigeait vers la zone de transplanage. Maintenant qu'il lui avait tout dit, il pouvait partir. Où, il ne savait pas encore. Peut-être déciderait-il de voyager quelques temps.

Il était tout prêt de son but lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le retienne. Il avait franchit les grilles de l'école à présent. Pouvant désormais transplaner à tout moment, il se retourna, voulant faire face à son poursuivant. Il vit alors Hermione courrire aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses ou bien ses promesses d'amitié éternelle. Ce qu'il voulait ... il ne l'aurait jamais.

La jeune femme arrêta sa course à quelques pas du Survivant. La respiration sifflante, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle fit un pas vers lui. Il recula d'un pas.

- Je vais sortir de ta vie, Hermione. Ca vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas.

- Et moi je ne veux plus de ton amitié. Adieu

Juste avant qu'il ne transplane, Harry eut le temps de voir le regard désemparré d'Hermione, ainsi que la main qu'elle tendait vers lui, voulant le rattrapper. Mais il était trop tard. Harry n'était plus là. La jeune fille tomba à genoux, les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne parvenait pas à accepter ce qui venait de se passer. Lentement, les larmes apparurent. Toujours plus nombreuse. Merlin seul savait où était Harry à présent. Réalisant qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais, les sanglots redoublèrent.

Comme pour l'accompagner dans sa tristesse, le ciel se couvrit, laissant place à la pluie.

Lasse, elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Coucher sur le sol, sous la pluie, elle fixait l'endroit même où se trouvait Harry quelques minutes plus tôt. Et comme s'il était encore là, devant elle, capable de l'entendre, elle prononça trois petits mots. Ces trois mots dont Harry avait tant rêver. Ces trois mots qui auraient pu tout changer :

- Je t'aime ...

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? 


End file.
